


3 Dinah Het Pairings

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Identity Crisis, JLA, GA/BC Wedding drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Dinah Het Pairings

Bad enough he had humiliated her, her League. Worse that he had escaped after she let her arm be snapped just to try and truly hurt him enough for capture.

Now he was there, in her own apartment, his single eye blazing with anger and something that actually made her worry for his sanity.

Or maybe for her life.

"Tell me everything. Heroes and villains alike that you people warped."

It should sound like a command; it comes out like more of a demanding plea, and Dinah could only imagine how his brain has to have tortured him in trying to discern the signs from person to person.

"I don't know if it happened again, outside of what you knew, about Light and Bats." Her voice was calm, even when he moved into her space, taking her shoulders and shaking her.

"What about me? Did you have them…"

Now, she understood. And she had no way to think he'd ever really believe her answer.

"Slade, please…what you and I shared then…it was strictly you and I, and I told you how sickened I was by the Light affair." Her voice shook, despite herself, as all the good memories she had made threatened to burn up in his distrust. "Please believe me when I say that my love was real and what you gave me back was all your own choosing."

His left hand moved from her shoulder to her face, caressing once, before he left her alone.

It was almost an hour later when she realized she had said the one word they both had always avoided.

* * *

Dinah pushed Hal back against the wall, and he tensed, but her hands sliding over his neck while her mouth met his erased some of that indignity. Her leg hitching up along his hip was an invitation to hold it there, and to find the clasps of her bodice. The fishnets weren't much of an impediment to him running his fingers along her folds, just to see her reaction.

He just wasn't prepared to see the look of pure lust that matched his own, or the predatory smile that gave her a sultry air.

It cleared him of any illusions of regaining control that night, as he hastily let his ring get rid of both of their clothing. He never saw how much she was using him to try to forget.

* * *

When he kisses her, she closes her eyes. He sees that, takes it as a romantic little sign she can't get enough of him.

She just wishes she were not trapped like this.

She wishes she had never gone back.

She wishes she had never said yes.

He doesn't know though. For him, she is the end all of life and love. His pretty bird. All the past mistakes are just that, past.

He thinks life is perfect, back with his girl, on good terms with his sons, a great sidekick…

She just wishes she had been strong enough to resist his charm this last time, and dreams of the one who will never get to tell her 'I told you so'.


End file.
